Catch My Breath
by Alitaylor915
Summary: A tough case puts one of their own in a deadly situation. How can the team handle it and will they be okay after?


**I've never Written a fanfiction before but i've had an idea like this for a while so yeah. I'm completely open to any suggestions and constructive criticism. I am writing this late at night so there may be some errors but i will do my best to spell check and all that.**

 ***I do not own Criminal Minds***

 _Her eyes still closed she felt the cold, hard ground beneath her. The cool air around her. The ache in her head and the slight trickle of blood on her face._

2 Weeks Earlier

"... Honestly though sometimes I feel like Will has more of the mom gene than I do!" JJ exclaimed walking into the BAU Bullpen with Emily "I mean all day yesterday I spent almost an hour trying to get henry to take a bath and go to sleep. Will comes home and he's clean and asleep in 30 minutes"

"Oh come on JJ, you're an amazing mother! Kids are like that sometimes!" Emily Encouraged

"Yeah well lately i've been thinking about it and Henry might be acting out because i'm gone so often. I mean he's at an age where both parents being around are very important to his development and im just worried it might cause issues later."

Before Emily could respond they both turned to see Garcia coming towards them and the rest of the group that were at their desks.

"Greetings my beautiful crimefighters! I would love to catch up with you all about our weekends but alas we have another crazy psycho killer on the loose that we must bag" She exclaimed in her usual bubbly tone.

The team all gathered what they needed and headed to the round table for the briefing.

"Alrighty superheroes today's case keeps us in the comfort of D.C. which i suppose makes it less comfortable. Anyway over the course of the past 3 weeks the bodies of Sarah Hanneman, Nicole Slader, and Laura Gable were all found in alleys the most recent victim being found yesterday. They were all found uncovered and undressed with numerous cuts, bruises, and burns covering their bodies. The M.E. reported that all 3 were raped and tortured and held for 3 days before they were dumped."

Hotch begins "Well he's definitely a sexual sadist no doubt, His down times are probably when he hunts and stalks them."

"The different shades of bruising around the neck indicate they were choked as a form of torture which was also the cause of death also meaning he enjoys the kill just as much as he enjoys the torture." Reid

stated

"Well he definitely has a type" Emily interjects "Blonde hair, blue eyes, mid 30s, athletic women. They all have defensive wounds and from the looks of it they put up a decent fight before he was able to subdue them."

JJ had never been bothered by the cases where the vics looked like her but something about this one seemed off and she just couldn't pinpoint it.

"He likes being able to overpower them. It promotes fear even to those who can put up one hell of a fight. Perhaps these girls are surrogates to the woman he's really after. An ex girlfriend or wife. Someone who rejected him." JJ Stated

"Also you guys, Hours before the girls bodies were found, any loved ones or friends close to the victims were sent a link to a live video feed." Garcia said with a worried look on her face.

"What was the video?" Morgan asked

"It's a live feed of them being raped and tortured."

Breaking the silence Hotch instructs everyone on what they should do. "Since we don't have to leave the city we will set up here in the conference room, Garcia I want you looking Into victimology. 'Why these women why this type?' Reid set up a geographic profile of the dump sites and any areas the victims frequented. Morgan and Emily go check out the crime scenes and JJ and Rossi go speak to the family and friends of the victims find out what you can. I'll go to their homes with the local precinct captain."

3 Days Later

Looking down at the latest victim JJ had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't pinpoint it but she knew something was off "Her name was Jessica Miller, 32, mother of one. She was a personal trainer and it looks like she put up one hell of a fight."

"Same M.O. no doubt this is our UnSub. M.E. says time of death was a little over 12 hours ago. Strangulation." Morgan stated

Looking a bit closer JJ noticed something "Derek she got something in her mouth."

Seeing what JJ saw Morgan watched as JJ reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

She unfolded it and while reading it Morgan noticed JJ's face go pale and her expression turn grim.

"JJ what does it say?"

No answer

"JJ answer me!"

Still not saying anything JJ quickly handed him the paper and walked away. As he read the paper he immediately felt sick like JJ must have. He and JJ quickly got in the SUV to go show the team the note which had simply stated:

' _Jennifer Jareau'_

 **Ok so yeah I know total cliffhanger and not even a good one but honestly I'm having a bit of writer's block. Anyway let me know what you think. Once again any constructive criticism you could give would be awesome and honestly if you guys have any ideas on where this story could go please let me know. I know what I want in the long run it's just the little stuff I have issues coming up with.**


End file.
